Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space/Transcript
Outer Space (The episode starts as a sphere is appearing on the screen. It becomes "Milo's" eye, and soon, his whole body is seen. The words "Milo Murphy's Law Presents" appear on the screen, followed by a title card. A song starts, during which "Milo" is floating through the space.) Singer:♪We know who you are♪ ♪But what are you doing in space?♪ ♪You drift through the stars♪ ♪You're really all over the place.♪ ♪You're just floating, this is crazy♪ ♪Are you pushing up weightless daisies.♪ ♪You've got no pressure suit, just your clothing♪ ♪Are you feeling sphere and loathing...♪ (The Octalian Ship appears) Zack: Oh no. Is that... Melissa: Milo! ♪in outer space?♪ (Screen turns black, with words "Created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh" on it.) Octalian Ship Cavendish:'' '''(confused from Digoee acting agrresive towards "Milo") ''What the devil?? '''Dakota: '''He probably smells like outer space. '''Melissa: It's okay, y-you can breath now. ("Milo" blows out air and shape-shifts into a pile of turqouise goo. Perry, Zack, Melissa, Cavendish and Dakota look and yelp in shock as Doofenshmirtz looks bored. The goo then shape-shifts into Loab, he greatly exhales, able to breathe again. Cavendish grabs him by the shirt.) Cavendish: '''(shaking Loab) What have you done with Milo, you alien monster?! '''Loab: (shakes Cavendish) Nice to meet you! Dakota: Hey-hey, let go of him! Loab: (shakes Dakota)'' And it's nice to see you too! (stops shaking) Sorry, is this not some sort of earth greeting??...(looks towards something that's off-screen) '' WHAT IS THAT ABOMINATION?!?! ''screen shows [[Cavenpuss] with a coffee mug.] Cavenpuss:Said the talking space octopus. (leaves) '' Melissa: Alright sushi boy, spill! Where's our friend? Loab: He's our dinner. Melissa: WHAT?! Loab: Sorry, my translator was set to "dining on other worlds",'' (adjusts his translator) Why is that the default setting?? What I mea'n't was, he's our CHAMPION. '''Zack: Then, why were you floating out in space looking just like him?? Loab: 'Well, our hull was breached and I was sucked out. You see, we're immune to the vacuum space as long as we hold our breath and shape shift. Milo was the last one I touched, so I changed into him. (A flashback shows from the previous episode where Milo and the Octalians are about to get sucked through the hull, a new scene shows Loab shape-shifting to Milo. The scene changes back to Melissa and Loab.)'' '''Melissa: '''We need to know where Milo is, NOW. '''Loab: '''Well, the escape pods were programmed to take them back to our planet, so Milo could battle (whispers) IT. '''Zack: It? Wh-what is it? Loab: '''We do not, speak its' name, '''Zack: because it's so terrifying?? Loab: No, because we don't know its name. Some people call it the Sphere of Calamity, but, you know, it's not really a name, or more of a desctription, still, it is terrrible. Melissa: ''(angry)'' And Milo's heading towards it right now?! Loab: Don't worry, he's not alone. Outer space, near Octalia scene shows Milo and every octalian completely crammed inside the last escape pod. It flies to their home planet Octalia with the words "Octalia" showing on the screen. Octalia On Octalia, the escape pod flies inside some station. It shoots out the [[Alien Commander] and Mantel, then Milo, who gets slightly stuck. After he falls out, the machine shoots out every Octalian at the same time. Khone comes out the building the station is on with some red and green nachos.] Khone:'''Oh, hi guys, I bought Nachos to make up for abandoning you! '''Milo: Okay, tell me again why I'm here. '''Alien Commander:(inserts a coin into the city's Tower viewer)'' Come over here Milo, and I'll show you. )looks into binoculars. In the binoculars, a giant growing cosmic sphere is shown in the city; fun saxophone music is playing in the background Milo: '''Well that looks...fun! '''Alien Commander: Oh, eh heh. hold on, it's on the wrong setting.' 'the music dial on the binoculars from "Fun & Frolic" to "Drama" Try that. ) looks into the binoculars again with the same cosmic sphere, This time with dramatic music playing in the background Milo: Oh, I see! What is that? show Octalians running away in fear from the sphere, the particles from the sphere cause mayhem such as destorying objects in the city Alien Commander: A sphere of Calamity that causes....well.... Calamity wherever it goes. Whatever can go drastically horrifically wrong, WILL go drastically horrifically wrong. Milo: (gasps) Like Murphy's Law! Alien Commander: Here we call it Orgaluth's Law. Khone: '''Our scientists discovered that the sphere is made of Negative Probability Ions. '''Alien Commander: '''The ions that YOU seem to know how to deal with. '''Khone: '''That's why we searched for you. '''Milo: And abducted me. 'Khone: '''Yeah, get over yourself already. ''(leaves) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:S